


You Continue to Surprise Me

by CheyanneChika



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Surprises Magnus Bane, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Finds out Alec tried to become a Vampire, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Post-Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Wedding, Pre-Clary Fray's Memories Returning, Sappy Ending, Sort of..., Sweet, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Simon blabs about Alec's plan to become a vampire to stay with Magnus in Edom.





	You Continue to Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lona for dragging me back into this ship and flufftober](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lona+for+dragging+me+back+into+this+ship+and+flufftober).

> I don't remember this happening in the show, if it did, sorry, it's an alternate scenario then. I just, I keep thinking in Avengers mode where Magnus is the one to play the big damn hero despite being the one who creates the illusion that he wouldn't and Alec, Mr. By the Book, is the one who'll hang the rules and let the world burn so he can do whatever it takes to be with the person he loves.
> 
> I just love the idea Magnus is like "I'm gonna save the freaking world because it means my boyfriend will live." and Alec is like "Fuck that noise! Imma be with you forever, whatever it takes!"

There was no time for a honeymoon. Two days after the wedding, Alec was back in the field and Magnus was waiting for him at Taki’s with every intention of enticing his lover—his freaking husband!!!—back to the loft the second their food was ready.

Take out from Taki’s in bed sounded lovely.

“Magnus, hey!”

Oh, Lilith preserve him. Magnus swallowed a sigh and looked up at Simon who was already taking the seat beside him at the bar. “Where’s Alec?”

“Off shadowhuntering, I presume,” Magnus replied, going for lofty.

“Ah yeah. He does that a lot.”

“He does indeed.” Please go away, he pointedly didn’t say.

“I mean, it’s better than him having to go out feeding every night.” Simon smiled when the bartender gave him a glass of blood before he could even ask.

Magnus stiffened. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean…I suppose that wouldn’t have been a problem if you’d stayed in Edom…what do vampires drink in Edom anyway?”

“I…don’t know—why would Alec be a vampire in Edom in this scenario?” Magnus asked, perplexed. No, screw perplexed, he was completely confused.

A normal vampire, human, shadowhunter, any sort of being really, would have noticed and buttoned it but this was Simon, who steamrolled on. “Y’know, Plan A, before Clary figured out the demon blood sharing rune thing.”

“Plan A?” Magnus asked, nerves curling in his stomach.

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t really a plan. It was more like Alec ordering me to make him a vampire so he could stay with you in Edom. Which is a terrible idea. Which I told him, of course. I am _the worst_ sire ever. Seriously, though. I mean, it would have worked but then he wouldn’t be a shadowhunter and I know everyone was gonna freak because who the hell would run the Institute? I mean, he’s the best and yeah, maybe Izzy or Jace could do it but they would never do any of the paperwork and Alec is good for that sort of thing…”

Simon was still talking but, for Magnus, it was sheer white noise after that second sentence.

Alec had been willing to give up his everything for him. Yes, he’d married the man for a reason—for a million reasons, for endless reasons. But he’d given up Alec to save Idris for Alec, for everyone but really, for Alec.

Even what Alec had said back in Edom, that he planned to stay with him there, he would still have been a shadowhunter, still be who he was, just with a touch of magic.

Alec as a vampire…he couldn’t see it, could never see Alec ever wanting that. Not even for Magnus.

“You’re in my seat.” A voice cut both through Magnus’s inner turmoil and Simon’s speechifying.

“Oh, yeah, hey, Alec. I’ll just…yeah, later, bye!”

Magnus snapped his eyes up just in time to catch Alec’s glower at the vampire before it softened to nothing and a smile spread as the couple locked eyes. “Hey.”

“H-hey,” Magnus said, with a twitch of a smile that had Alec instantly on guard.

“What is it?”

Magnus reached out and gripped Alec’s hand. “I thought, once we were married, you’d stop surprising me. I thought I had everything down.” Alec’s brow pinched in concern. “Samuel was just telling me that you…that you asked him to make you a vampire so you could get to Edom…to be with me.”

“Of course,” Alec replied, bluntly. His husband’s eyes were suddenly over-bright as he blinked and Alec raised his free hand to cup Magnus’s face. He smiled reassuringly. “I would have turned myself into a demon if that was what it took to be with you again. You know that.”

And Magnus did. He really did. But that was always hypothetical. He knew he himself would do whatever it took to save Alexander, even if it meant they would be parted forever. That was why he’d trapped himself in Edom. But that was the problem. He knew, was certain, he would never see Alec again because it was had to be done. Alec though, it seemed, didn’t care about saving the world. He hadn’t even wanted Magnus to leave, Idris be damned.

Literally.

Alec’s hand tightened around his and he dragged himself back from where he’d been lost in the past and in Alec’s eyes. “I…I don’t think words can properly describe my feelings right now.”

Alec gave him a breathy snort. “Is that good or bad?”

“It’s good,” Magnus said hastily. “Can we get the food to go?”

“Sure.”

Magnus portalled them to the loft, not even bothering with even leaving the restaurant. The bag of food hit the floor and Magnus was pulling Alec into a fierce kiss before the portal could peter out. Their tongues danced and heat pooled in their bellies and everywhere they touched. Alec wondered if they would even make it to the couch, let alone the bedroom.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus breathed into his mouth. “I love you, I love you!”

Alec laughed, the vibration of his breath on his husband’s lips made a shudder run down his spine. “I love you, too.”

The made it to the bedroom only after round one against the wall…and round two on the couch plus dinner…and round three on a wall slightly closer to their bedroom…and round four in the shower because they’d been a total mess after three rounds.

Dawn was creeping up when Alec finally passed out, wrapped protectively around Magnus, their rings brushing between their still clasped hands. Magnus, playing the little spoon this time, felt Alec’s breath on the back of his neck and their nude bodies pressed so close, they might as well be one being.

Alec was so hot behind him. He tried to think of his husband, cool to the touch without enough blood and pale and without the deflect rune he loved to suck on.

He still couldn’t.

But the thought that Alec would become that, just to be with him, warmed his heart like nothing else. He swallowed and wrapped Alec’s arm more tightly around him. The shadowhunter complied automatically, his lips resting millimeters from Magnus’s neck, tickling the hairs there even more. 

Magnus had to face it as he finally drifted off as well.

Alec would never stop surprising him.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know thoughts? I haven't written Malec in...(checks ffnet) nine years...gahhhhhhh. I'm old now but I also feel like I have a better grasp on the characters now.


End file.
